


Effervescent

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Barista Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Castiel tries to work up his nerve to give the pretty barista his phone number.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperwholockFamily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/gifts).

> <3

"Castiel?" The pretty barista called.

Castiel stood and went to get his drink, thanking him. He put extra money in the tip jar, causing the pretty barista, Dean, to wink at him. Castiel quickly turned left before he could see his blush.

All month, he had been working on slipping in a dollar that had his phone number on it into the tip jar. He always panicked at the last second and and not to.

Dean was confident in his movements and social skills. He was a good worker, easily making whatever was ordered. He had seen Dean carrying around stock more than once, and he would openly flirt with whoever he wanted. Unfortunately, just not Castiel.

A week more weeks went by. Castiel still hadn't dropped his phone number into the tip jar, but he started seeing a shift in Dean's behavior. It was less open, and he quickly went through the normal coffee shop script without the usually banter or chatting. He wondered if he did something wrong, taken aback by it. He didn't  _ think _ he did anything wrong. He hadn't acted differently, other than the occasional other joke here or there to test how Dean would respond. A few times, he had even gotten him to laugh. Still, Castiel decided it was for the best followed suit and pulled back as well, afraid he made Dean uncomfortable.

It stayed like that for a while, and eventually Dean got fed up about it. When Castiel came in after the lunch rush had slowed, he noticed Dean was huffy and irritable, only answering in short sentences.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

This gave Dean pause. He looked over, surprised, and the tension quickly melted away.

"What? No." Dean said, shaking his head. "No. It's not… you."

"Oh. Then… what is it?"

Dean didn't answer right away, busying himself by restocking the cups.

"Just wistful thinking I guess."

"Wistful thinking?'

"Thought someone was into me. He's not. It's fine."

"Someone?" Castiel asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Someone."

Castiel nodded a bit and took out his wallet.

"Well… maybe you shouldn't give up on your thinking so easily." Castiel said softly. He picked up his coffee and placed the bill with his phone number on it in the tip jar and left.


End file.
